


tired

by bbokari



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Tired Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbokari/pseuds/bbokari
Summary: han jisung is tired, until his boyfriend came along.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 51





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but i just have the feeling this def happened irl

jisung was tired. it was 6 am and he was still in his studio. he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, leaving his stomach growling and his head dizzy.

he is also pretty grumpy today. unlikely for that to happen since he's one of the happiest member in his group. he sighed and leaned on his chair, slowly closing his eyes. maybe he could get a small, quick nap.

well not anymore since someone started knocking on his door. he opened his eyes again, frowning. he stood up from his chair and open the door, seeing a tall silhouette in front of him. "hi baby." the sweet voice said. jisung tried to look up, but his eyes were already getting heavy.

"ah, are you okay?" hyunjin panicked and immediately went inside and closed the door, picking up the smaller one and place him on the couch beside his piano.

"baby, are you okay?" he said quietly and patted jisung's hair. jisung nodded a 'yes' and place his head onto hyunjin's shoulder. hyunjin didn't buy it. "have you eaten already?" jisung muttered something, but hyunjin couldn't hear.

"baby?"  
"m' tired, hyung."

hyunjin frowned and sat down on the couch, softly placing jisung's head on his lap, patting his hair again while quietly humming a song.

"is that better, baby?" hyunjin whispered. he didn't get an answer. til' he heard a soft snore. the raven-haired boy smiles and pecked jisung's forehead.


End file.
